


Now The Shoe Is on The Other Foot

by Flerkin_Marvelous



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics)
Genre: Anger, Confusion, Eventual Romance, F/M, Forgiveness, Freedom, Love, Major Character Injury, Memory Loss, New Friendships, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flerkin_Marvelous/pseuds/Flerkin_Marvelous
Summary: “Clearly you weren’t seeing the same things that I was. Let me escape?  He shot me off the drop ship and that was before either of us knew I could fly, plus Yon-Rogg doesn’t love me. I was a means to an end. A weapon to be forged and used in the name of the Kree empire nothing more. And anyway, if he did have feelings for me, they would be that of a brother.""I’ve seen the way he looks at you, and trust me when I say, he doesn’t want to be your brother"Poor old Yon. He's really doesn't have a clue what's going on, but new friends will help.





	1. Broken

Carol watched the drop ship as it coughed and spluttered towards Earths upper atmosphere and wondered if she had made the right decision. Her temper had always been quick to flare where Yon-Rogg was concerned and the ship she was sending him back in was severely damaged, she was beginning to wonder if it would make it out of the Solar system, let alone all the way back to Hala. 

Carol was just about to rendezvous with the rest of the gang when she heard an all mighty explosion and watched in horror as the drop ship crashed back down to Earth. As much as she despised Yon-Rogg for lying to her, deep down she still considered him a friend. No. She was lying to herself, she loved the man, that’s why him lying to her hurt so much. The betrayal cut her to the bone. 

Carol found herself rushing to the crash site mainly to see if Yon-Rogg was alright, but also, she didn't want him blending into the populous and disappearing off the radar to cause problems later down the line. 

When she did get to the crash site, she was horrified by what she saw for there, deep in the crater was a very battered bruised, broken and bloody commander. The ship must have landed with such a force that not even his super strength and Kree physiology could help save him from injury this time.

For a moment carol was frozen to the spot as her brain tried to make some sense of what it was she was seeing, then shook herself flew down to assess Yon-Rogg’s injuries. His legs were pinned in the wreckage and were undoubtedly broken. His arms were bloody with gaping wound's from where he had crossed them in front of his face to try and protect himself from flying debris but what had Carol worried most of all was the head wound, he had sustained. It was deep and his skull was clearly visible and fractured. 

” Aw. Cryin shame that" Talos voiced sarcastically still clutching at his wound that Yon-Rogg had given him not that long ago. “Well come on then, let’s go." He practically sang and turned to walk away. 

Carol was horrified ” There is no way in hell we are leaving him here" .

” Carol, we can destroy the pod from Mar-Vell’s cruiser. Nobody will find a thing. “Talos looked at the horrified expression on Carols face and sighed. “You meaning to tell me that after everything he has done you still want to help him? He should die for his sins!"

” He's not evil Talos, misguided yes, but evil he is most definitely not.” Carol hissed in defence of her former mentor. 

" A minute ago you were sending him back to Hala for execution, what changed?"

" I wasn’t sending him back for execution, I was Sending him back in disgrace with a message for the Intelligence." Talos gave a little pfff in amusement. 

” I forget how innocent and naive you can be. He botched his mission and disobeyed the Intelligence. Even I know in Kree culture that’s treason and punishable by death. 

Fury stood at the edge of the crater listening to the exchange between his new friends and colleagues and analysed each word in detail before he Spoke," How’d he disobey his boss?" he was curious and confused. “Sure, looked like he was trying to kill the lot of us to me”. 

Both Carol and Talos turned to face Fury, they had forgotten he was there. Carol turned around and faced Talos “That’s what I’d like to know.” She asked, just as curious. 

Talos was starting to get annoyed. Surely, they could see what he did, did they not have eyes? "I’ve been reviewing the security footage. Yon-Rogg clearly had 3.59 seconds to render you unconscious and trap you back in the intelligence for reprogramming. He didn't, he let you escape. Don’t you see Carol? He chose you over them. He must love you very much to do that my girl”. 

_Loved her? _ Carol laughed. “Clearly you weren’t seeing the same things that I was. Let me escape? He shot me off the drop ship and that was before either of us knew I could fly, plus Yon-Rogg doesn’t love me. I was a means to an end. A weapon to be forged and used in the name of the Kree empire nothing more. And anyway, if he did have feelings for me, they would be that of a brother." She explained, bitterness clearly audible in her voice. 

” Keep tellin yourself that kiddo. Don’t make it true though. I’ve seen the way he looks at you, and trust me when I say, he doesn’t want to be your brother and as for shooting you off the ship, he knew you’d survive that fall. You’re mostly Kree and Tesseract with a tiny bit of humanity thrown in for good measure. You wouldn’t have died and he knew that. He even stowed his weaponry for your final battle. “

” To get me to fight him in hand to hand.” 

**”TO GET YOU TO BLOODY KILL HIM.” ** Talos instantly felt sorry for his outburst and held up his hands as if in surrender to offer an apology. “Sorry. But I don’t understand why you can’t see what is clear as day, right in front of your face. He wanted you to kill him. Better him dead than you.” 

” How could you possibly know that? Carol sighed as Talos's words finally started to sink in. 

“Because if that was me in his shoes and you were my Soren, that would be exactly what I would do. We’re not that different in the way that we think and act Carol. “Talos smiled sympathetically. “I guess we are all victims of this god forsaken war. OK. You win, Fiz take him up to the cruiser and have Annelle fix him up. “Talos ordered against his better Judgement,” And keep him under lock and key." He ordered as Fiz worked to free Yon-Rogg without further injuring him. 

"Jeez, the guys built like a brick shit house" he complained as he tried to move the unconscious Kree. Causing Talos to lower his head and shake it side to side in embarrassment as Carol and Fury burst out in fits of laughter. 

It was decided that Yon-Rogg would be held on the cruiser as there was nothing on Earth that could keep the Kree contained. Not that he was in any state to try and escape anyway, but “Just in case” Talos had told Fury. 

Back on the cruiser Annelle assessed Yon-Rogg’s injuries and Carol could see by the Skrull’s expression that it was not good news, “I’ve never had to nurse a Kree back to health before. Our interest was never in keeping them alive, just to see. Well, you know.” She had said to Carol sheepishly.

” Just to see how better to kill us” Carol had finished for her. Annelle merely nodded her head. 

” Put like that, it makes us sound like monsters.” She was clearly upset by the statement. She made a mental note at that moment to do whatever she could to keep her enemy alive. She would not sink to the Kree’s level and prove to everyone that the Skrull were not the monsters the Kree made them out to be. She would nurse him back to health and she would show him that the Skrull were not the murderous scum that he, thought them to be. 

” I didn’t mean that” Carol sighed, “I really need to think before I act and engage my mouth”, She gave a little huff of laughter and smiled fondly at Yon-Rogg. “Ironic really. That was one of my last lessons from Yon-Rogg before we left for Torfa. I just lost my temper and blasted him into the wall as usual. You know, all he did was give me a look of thunder, but he never lost his temper. Just took me to the Supreme Intelligence for communion.” Tears ran down her face as the realisation that Yon-Rogg really did love her sank in. _What he must have been feeling as I sent him away_ she thought sadly. _If you do survive Yon, I’ll make it up to you. I promise. _

” I know you meant no disrespect Carol. We are all new allies and it will take time to trust each other fully. We will need to change tack. Convince one Kree at a time that we are not the enemy. I think we should start with this one, don’t you?” 

” Sounds like a plan to me my friend, but we will also need to get rid of the Intelligence for that plan to come to fruition.” Carol smiled at Annelle while absentmindedly smoothing Yon-Rogg’s hair back from his forehead. Yon-Rogg started to stir, groaning in pain as he started to regain consciousness. Carol smiled softly at her former Commander, “Hi. Welcome back to the land of the living.” She grinned as his eyes started to focus on her. Yon-Rogg smiled in return but looked at her oddly. “What is it Yon?” She asked, he was starting to worry her. 

Carol’s smile faded into worry when Yon-Rogg simply said to her,” I’m sorry. But who are you?” 


	2. What to do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So it is my diagnosis that he has complete Retrograde Amnesia. “The room was silent as the information everyone had just been given sank in, then a huge grin appeared on Fury's face before he started to laugh hysterically. ” Oh, we can have some fun with this one" Fury grinned.
> 
> So what do you do with a dedicated Kree with no memory? That's exactly what Carol and co. are trying to sort out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a very long chapter. I do hope you like it. As always we all crave your thoughts and feelings, so please let me know what you think.

” Your name is Yon Danvers, she’s your wife, and we’re your best friends’ mate", Talos quipped and grinned at the sheer look of horror on Carol’s face, he found the whole situation hysterical. Choosing to ignore the _Don’t you even think about it_ expression that was written all over Carols face he continued “Ok. Ok, so you’re tellin me you don’t remember anything? " Yon shook his head and sighed in frustration, " I remember an explosion, fire and blue flame and an intense need to protect someone to the point of obsession, but other than that. I’m sorry my friend, I wish I could help you; I really do." Talos practically choked on his afternoon coffee and had to stop himself from laughing at Yon-Rogg’s statement. The guy had actually believed him,” That's ok Yon, you just rest now." Talos tried to smile sincerely but acting friendly with the sworn enemy was not something that came easy to him, that's why they tended to use him for planning and what Talos lovingly liked to call extraction’s, his fancy word for kidnapping. He gave Carol a mischievous wink, “See you at the meeting Carol, give hubby a hug for me" and turned to leave. Carol scowled and followed close behind him after telling Yon she’d be right back. 

” Could I have a word Talos?” she asked as the infirmary doors closed behind her, _” Here we go” _ he sighed inwardly, composed himself and gave a genuine smile to his people’s new guardian. Carol stood in front of Talos bolt upright with her arms crossed over her chest.” What was all that? Wife? Come on, how could you?” Talos stared at Carol, she actually looked like she was steaming, and he had to remind her to calm herself or she could quite literally scuttle the ship. She took a deep breath and started again, “Sorry. It’s just I’ve spent 6 years on Hala with no memory with people I thought of as friends and family who were lying to my face. It was not a good feeling when I found out the truth and as you pointed out I very nearly executed Yon because of it. Now you’ve put me in the position to do the very same thing to Yon that was done to me, to someone I consider family. If Yon ever regains his memory, he’s going to feel hurt and betrayed and may I remind you that most Kree are homicidal when justifiably pissed off.” Talos listened intently, he did understand what Carol was saying and there was far more at stake than just hurt feelings, so he needed to diffuse this situation that threatened to blow out of control very quickly. 

“I was just testing him and having a little fun Carol. “He said softly in his best diplomatic voice, “I know Talos, but you must understand that what we have here is a unique opportunity to re-educate one of the most dedicated Kree that ever lived. I believe Annelle had the right idea, one Kree at a time. Right? And Yon-Rogg is the perfect Kree to start with. As for the wife thing...” she started to say, “well, you kind of are, Kree only share blood with their mates, it’s kind of a pre-mating thing. Ownership, if you will. “Talos butted in and watched her closely as he clued her in on Kree rituals, “You really didn’t know, did you? I’m not sure if it’s legally binding coz you aint given him your blood, but ya could tell him I was under the impression that you were mated due to your close bond. Or not. I’ll back you up on whatever path you wish to walk down. But if you want what you are suggesting to work then he needs to believe that we are all friends here or this re-education thing will not work, so calling me out on this tiny technicality is probably not a good idea.” He grinned, gave a little wink and again reminded her about the meeting that was being held in Yon’s honour. Carol sighed nodded, muttered something about _"all men being the same _and went back into the med bay to be at Yon’s side with venom in her blood, married? When he got his memory back, she was going to kick his ass again. Truth was though she did like the idea of the whole idea of playing Yon-Rogg at his own game after all this, after all _turnabout is fair play_ isn’t it? 

* * *

Everyone sat around the great oval table that took centre stage in the meeting room and listened to Annelle’s report, which concluded with, “So it is my diagnosis that he has complete Retrograde Amnesia. “The room was silent as the information everyone had just been given sank in, then a huge grin appeared on Fury's face before he started to laugh hysterically. This in turn caused both Carol and Soren to sigh in exasperation. Carol stared at the man with an extremely bored expression on her face until, “Have you quite finished?" Fury started to calm down, and with a final content “Ahh" he finally composed himself. “So, what you're tellin me is that our mighty Kree warrior is a blank slate to be written upon.” He grinned" Pretty much" Annelle verified. The turn in conversation had Carol suddenly feeling very nervous.” Oh, we can have some fun with this one" Fury grinned. Talos turned to face Fury, “I know, right? I’ve already told him his name is Yon Danvers, Carol’s his wife and we’re his best friends” at that point the whole room was laughing hysterically. Carol slapped her hands to her face and leaned back in her chair with a huff. **" THAT'S ENOUGH! ** No-one is going to have fun with him and the only thing we are going to do is use this unique opportunity to prove to him once and for all that Skrulls are not the enemy. He will only be utilised in defence and he will never be allowed to fight against another Kree unless it is self-defence and he instigates it. Is that clear? If he is pitted against a fellow Kree just for our sport then if he ever regains his memory the Skrulls will be enemy number one again and I can assure you that he will make sure that every Kree will hunt the lot of you down and place you all on the extinction list” once again the room fell silent, they all knew that what Carol was saying was correct. 

Talos smiled solemnly as Carols words sank in, “So it’s settled then. As soon as Yon is up and running, he will be integrated into our community. He will be treated exactly how we would treat our own friends and family and we are all going to bend over backwards to show him that we are good people who are just trying to live a peaceful life.” Carol paused momentarily expecting someone to start arguing but to her surprise everyone was nodding in agreement. “Well, if no-one else has nothing else to add I hereby call this meeting to an end.” Talos sighed while looking at Carol in a whole new light. 

Talos caught hold of Carol’s arm before she could leave. “Have you thought about what we discussed earlier? I don’t want to put my foot in it again when I come across our new crew mate.” He asked with a mischievous playful tone in his voice, “I have. It seems I’ve gained myself a spouse “she smirked when she caught the look on Talos’s face. “You are loving this way too much" she laughed. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a sick husband in the infirmary to visit" she told Talos as she flicked her hair over her shoulder while sticking her nose up in the air causing Talos to bust out laughing all over again. “Cocky cow” he shouted as she exited the room. “I learned from the best” she shouted back from halfway down the hall. 

< hr>

“Will you please stop prodding and poking me? I have amnesia not some life-threatening disease" Carol shook her head and rolled her eyes as she entered the infirmary. Typical Yon-Rogg, even without his memory he was a big pain in the ass.” Carol darling would you please tell the Doctor here that I am fine?" Annelle coughed away a fit of laughter at Yon-Rogg’s words, even Carol had to turn away to hide her grin. _” I wonder if this is how he felt when I couldn't remember anything"_ she thought. “Yon hunny, you have not long awoken from a coma after a very serious accident. You still need to rest” she told him while ignoring distant giggles in the back ground. The Skrulls were having way too much fun at Yon-Rogg's expense, but Yon-Rogg did sigh in defeat and lay back down on his bed.” I’m bored senseless" he whined. Carol wanted to tell at him _” Now you know how I felt _ but bit her tongue. She almost felt sorry for him. Almost, but not quite. Oh, he was going to get a taste of his own medicine and she was going to love every minute of it. 

* * *

Another 48 hours in the med bay and after running yet more tests, Annelle finally agreed that Yon-Rogg could be released from the infirmary. She smiled genuinely at her patient as she signed him off with a clean bill of health. She had to admit that Kree physiology was indeed amazing, they way he had healed was amazing. if a Skrull had had that injury they would have died at the scene. Annelle made a mental note that when the Kree/Skrull war was over she would ask if she could look into the genetic make-up in greater detail. To do so now would make it look like Skrull experimentation if the Commander regained his memory and that would destroy, they’re hard work in showing Yon-Rogg that they are not the enemy. Truth be told Annelle had gotten to like Yon-Rogg, over the last few days she had seen his true self. He had been away from the influence of the Supreme Intelligence and was thinking for himself, not following a homicidal machine to the point of obsession. He was not the war monger they had thought him to be. Yon-Rogg was thoughtful, cared deeply about all he considered friends and family and she was pretty sure that he would die for those friends and family if need be. He was a man of honour and deep feelings and Annelle really did like having him around. She shook her head in disbelief, if anyone had told her that in less than a week, she would have a Kree in her friend circle she would have laughed and committed them to the psyche bay. “Ok Commander, you are free to go", she grinned and was rewarded with an, what was that Terran expression? Ah yes, an Earth-shattering smile. “Are you flirting with the nurses Yon?” Talos laughed as he walked in on Yon and Annelle’s playful banter, he still couldn’t get used to the difference in Yon-Rogg, he was a different man, _”and all because of that bloody machine”_ he thought, he would have to find a way to destroy it and keep Yon-Rogg on side also.

* * *

” Welcome back Ronan”, Ronan looked aghast at the form that stood before him, gone was his father and now stood before him was the weapon in colours which should never adorn a Kree uniform. “It seems that our Vers has earned your respect. No small feat, especially for a Terran. “The fact that more and more of the Kree military were seeing Vers in their communion was beginning to irk the Intelligence no end, a Terran should never hold such esteem with any Kree.” She is a formidable force Supremor. I believe she wiped out Yon-Rogg and his team before destroying the Silver Aster. “Ronan explained.” And yet you stand before us with not so much of a scratch Ronan. Why is that? Why are you here and not our favourite Commander? “The weapon sneered. Ronan's temper started to flare at the implication that the was a coward." Do not take a tactical withdraw as cowardice your intelligence. It will take planning to bring the weapon back to Kree, I will need to obtain more strategists for her capture.” he raged and instantly regretted it as he was hit with what felt like a thousand volts. Ronan fell to his knees with pain but still would not offer an apology.” You forget your place Ronan. Talk to us like that again and we will end you completely, there will be no collective just a dark abyss for all eternity. Of this, we can promise you. Now. Return to C-53 and bring us back our Starforce team. And Ronan, that includes Vers also, alive! Is that understood? “Ronan accepted his orders with a curt nod. He was not used to being at the receiving end of the Supremor's wrath and promised both the Intelligence and himself that he would complete this mission or die trying. One thing was for certain though, Yon-Rogg was to have a very fatal accident. It was after all his fault that the weapon had become a problem for the Kree, and in his mind’s eye that was punishable by death. 


	3. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Carol and Yon-Rogg are suffering through nightmares. These nightmares offer more answers than Carol had expected, while Yon-Rogg's offers an important decision to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Cinda, JustWriterBritt and tuneskootch for your support and kind words. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.

Staff meetings were not Carol’s favourite time of the day. There are only so many times a person can sit through “the hyperdrive coil is still defective" offered up by Fiz, “ the waste system needs updating “ offered up by Ard'ran and as much as Carol loved Soren there was only so many times she could listen to “I need to collect samples for compatibility testing" she found herself zoning out and fell asleep soon after. 

* * *

" She's coming round Commander. Carol didn’t recognise the voice. What had happened? Ah yes, she had blasted a hole in the Aces hyperdrive and got shot clean across the crash site by the blast. “What in the name of Hala were you thinking? “Lawson’s killer yelled at her. Was this guy for real? He had just killed a woman whom she had respected and considered family, and here he was chewing her out like he was her Commanding officer. Hadn’t he intended to kill her before she had pulled the trigger herself? 

“I was thinking that if I was going to die, I was going to take you with me, creep. Anyway, why are you yelling at me for doing something you probably would have done yourself? And why did you kill Dr Lawson? She did not deserve that. 

I was not going to kill you. It was a, what do you Terrans call it? a scare tactic?, which greatly backfired I might add. I am not usually so bad with my judgement, but you have proven most hard to read. Also, I’m yelling at you as you so put it because what you did was reckless, it was stupidity at the highest level. Not only did you damned near kill yourself, but you have helped one of the Krees' greatest enemies gain the upper hand in the war plus Lawson was named Mar-Vell and was a traitor to her people. She deserved everything she received" 

“Traitor? “

“Traitor! “was the matter of fact answer Carol received. It was obvious he wasn’t going to elaborate any further so she changed the subject reluctantly. “Who are you? 

My name is Yon-Rogg 

What are you doing to me? 

Saving your life 

Why? 

Because you have something that I want. 

Why? 

Because I need it to help my people. 

Why? 

Are you always this annoying? 

Pretty much” Yon-Roggs’ mouth twitched ever so slightly, if you hadn’t been scrutinising the face of this devastatingly handsome alien you probably would have missed it, “Did you just nearly smile? 

No.

I’m pretty sure that you nearly smiled, or maybe it was just wind.... 

Enough Vers, you’re giving me a headache” Yon-Rogg sighed, the woman was exasperating. 

“My name’s Carol, Not Vers.” she corrected him, but it fell on deaf ears. 

“Now Vers, you have been in a very serious accident and you were in need of blood.” The word blood made her ears prick up and it was then that she noticed that a tube was attached to her arm with a blue liquid flowing into her veins, the other end of the tube was attached to Yon-Roggs’ arm, it didn’t take much to realise what he had meant, this made her panic again. 

“you can’t just pump your blood into me, it’ll probably kill me. 

Don’t be ridiculous, my blood is not cross contaminated it is pure Kree blood, now no more questions, you need to rest. 

You misunderstand, if the blood type is wrong it will cause a severe reaction or possibly kill a human, the blood types need to be the same or it could be fatal, well, unless your o type, that is the universal donor. Fun fact though, anyone can receive type o blood, but only type o blood can be given to someone with o type. “

This woman was annoying the hell out of him and caused him to sigh once more. He began to rub his temples as his head threatened to explode. That’s why we tweaked your DNA coding and drained your Terran blood first before replacing it with mine. 

YOU DID WHAT? 

Would you please settle down? Your DNA code has been rewritten and you are now officially catalogued as Kree, you are in no danger. You should be honoured really. We Kree rarely offer blood to each other let alone an inferior species such as yourself", Yon-Rogg stated nonchalantly as he disconnected the tube from his arm and activated a secondary tube containing a sedative. He left her seething with that last statement which grew to white hot rage when she saw him grinning as she started to fall asleep. “Is she glowing?” was the last thing Carol heard before losing consciousness. 

* * *

“Carol? What's wrong?” Talos asked as Carol awoke with a shocked look on her face. “He told me the truth from day one. Never once did he lie to me. Why didn’t he correct me when I called him a liar?” she enquired aloud as she rushed from the room, leaving a bunch of very confused people behind in the conference room. 

* * *

Fire. Brilliant, vibrant blue flames absolutely everywhere. The dreams varied, this one started with an explosion, and then those electric blue flames enveloping Carol as she was propelled backwards, he felt paralysing fear as he saw Carol lying on the floor, broken and bruised. Yon-Rogg woke yelling and immediately went to check on Carol, as soon as he saw that she was safe and well his erratic breathing would start to slow and his heart rate would return to normal, but she wasn't in her bed chamber. You see Carol had given him some story about him needing to rest so he was banished to the spare room, he suspected that maybe they were experiencing marital problems and that he was in... what had Fury called it? Ah yes, the dog house. She wasn't in her bed chamber and the panic he was feeling threatened to suffocate him. “Do you know what time it is?" Talos asked as he entered the quarters, Yon-Rogg and Carol had been assigned and stopped dead in his tracks as he watched Yon-Rogg coming undone at the seams. 

“You ok mate" the look on Talos’s face might have been comical if Yon-Rogg hadn’t been in such a panic. “Carol. She was caught in an explosion. She. She. 

Easy mate, you're just remembering how she got her powers. It's a memory is all. Carol is fine, I promise. Listen. I’m not going to offer up any info as the Doc says you have to remember all on your lonesome without any prodding from anyone, but I promise you I am never going to lie to you Yon-Rogg. Whatever questions you have when a memory surfaces I will always give you a truthful answer, so I’m warning you, make sure you want the answer before you ask it coz I can assure you, you won’t like all of them answers my friend. Now back to bed " Yon-Rogg raised an eyebrow, “What am I? 12?” he mumbled as he made his way back to bed. 

Talos smirked as he exited Carol’s quarters and back into his own. As soon as his doors closed, he burst out laughing, “you gonna share friend? “Fury grinned as he finished off his Xandarian ale. “So, he’s starting to remember” Fury mused after Talos had filled him in while nursing his refill, slouched in a rather comfy chair that he had commandeered as soon as he entered Talos and Soren’s quarters. 

“Maybe, Maybe not. Carol tells me she had nightmares every night for 6 years until I used the mind miner to get her to start to remembering her past. I will keep an eye on him. Speaking of which I better find Carol and get her to make her way back to her quarters if he wakes from another nightmare and she's not there again he’ll probably explode. 

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

Talos finished handing out the daily tasks and dismissed the room, only Carol, Fury and Yon-Rogg remained behind, the latter of which was slumped in his chair with his head lolling uncomfortably backwards over the chair back while snoring very loudly. “Well I can honestly say I have seen it all now" Talos laughed as he watched his frenemy sleep. The room suddenly fell into silence as Yon-Rogg started to dream. 

Yon-Rogg stood in an enormous room and watched in horror as silver tendrils crept up over his body. The experience Had him paralyzed in fear, it felt familiar but at the same time it still had him terrified for some reason. “We told you to kill it.” He heard a voice say just before he woke up hyperventilating and screaming, “NO, PLEASE DON’T HURT HER". Carol rushed to his side and grabbed him into a bear crushing hug. “Just a dream” Yon said aloud, more reassurance for himself rather than Carol as he tried to bring his breathing back under control. It was at that moment Talos decided to be a little more tolerant towards his Kree guest, _ just as much a victim as the rest of us _ he sighed to himself, _ poor bastard. _

“You know I’m beginning to think you should still be on recuperation furlough Yon" Talos voiced in genuine concern. Yon-Rogg merely shook his head slowly and stared at Talos in absolute horror. Too much time on your hands meant dosing off, and dosing off meant more night terrors. “Ok, then I’m putting you on planet research “he told the most stubborn man he has ever met in his life. He held up his hand as Yon-Rogg was just about to argue, “baby steps my friend, baby steps" Yon sighed, he knew when he had lost an argument, “hey Fiz, take Yon to the library would you? “Talos called over the com. A little while later Fiz was grabbing hold of Yon-Rogg and happily chatting away as he's led Yon-Rogg towards the library. “That bastard machine really did a number on him" Talos whispered as the door had closed. “

* * *

Once Fiz had shown Yon-Rogg how to use the ships library, Yon set about working systematically through the planet database, Aks’lo: Paradise. Vacation world. Annihilated. Kral IV: Resort planet. Destroyed by star detonation. Kral x: Skrull Colony. Destroyed by star detonation. Skrullos: Skrull home world. Destroyed by the Kree. Kree? Wasn’t he Kree? New search parameters, Kree/Skrull/Destruction. What was shown on the computer screen made Yon-Rogg’s blood run cold. His people had wiped out an entire race called the Cotati because they bested the Kree in a competition and then killed the Skrull envoys, they then reverse engineered the Skrull ship and integrated it into Kree civilisation followed by travelling to Skrullos and decimating the Skrull home world. Yon-Rogg slumped back into his chair and stared at the screen in disbelief, surly this wasn’t true. It wasn’t until Talos asked if he was alright that he realised that he was actually crying while still staring at the screen. “Let’s go talk mate, come on back to my quarters Soren and the nipper are still in studies for an another hour or two” Talos smiled solemnly at his former enemy and made a grand sweeping gesture with his arm to get Yon to follow him, Yon-Rogg couldn’t help but smile, he really did like this guy. 

” Do you remember what I said to you a little while ago?” 

That you would answer any of my questions truthfully 

Ask away “Yon also remembered his warning. Did he really want to know? What if he didn’t like the answers he was given? What then? 

“Ok. Maybe we should start at the beginning” Yon stated swallowing hard as he prepared himself to hear how much of a monster he and his people are. “Why did my people declare war on yours?” not the question Talos had expected, but he had promised to answer truthfully, and truthfully, he would. 

“Your people didn’t start it mate. You see there were more than one type of Skrull way back when. There were the Prime, the Deviants and the Eternals. They all used to fight like Flerken and Bast hounds, anyway they all went at it and the deviants won over, but then they got bored and had to make more fun for themselves. They had been watching Hala and its inhabitants for a while and decided to pit the main two inhabitants against one another. That would have been the Cotati and your people, the Kree. They had a rough idea how it would all play out, what they didn’t plan on was gettin wiped out and the Kree going on the warpath against all Skrull. We started the war between our peoples Yon, and it didn’t end there. We experimented on the prisoners of war as we had heard about that amazing blood in your veins. We turned Kree into slaves and I wouldn’t be surprised if there are Kree/Skrull hybrids out there somewhere. Your people have every right to hate us. But your people have been just as brutal too. That Supreme Intelligence of yours is ruthless and doesn’t care who gets killed and how they get killed as long as it is beneficial to it and they have the nerve to hide behind the mantra for the good of all Kree. Nah mate, it’s for the good of that infernal machine. I’ve actually heard stories of that thing torturing its people in their communion just to get them to toe the line.” Yon-Rogg listened intently. Well, he had asked. Suddenly he was back in his nightmare, silver tendrils climbed his body and latched onto him, he was terrified but he hid it from them, The Supremor. 

Fire filled his veins; he was burning inside out. “I told you to make her Kree, she deserves no explanation, she is a weapon to be used as we see fit. Now, wipe her memory, attach her to a very short leash and train her. Make sure you integrate her into Starforce and make sure she has no contact with her kind or we will be forced to arrange both her and your demise, is that clear Commander? 

Yes your Intelligence” he agreed and watched in horror as he realised, he was about to feel even more pain as the Supreme Intelligence sneered. “Oh, and Commander, we will not just stop with your pet project and your demise, we will wipe out your whole bloodline so it is in your best interest to follow your orders to the letter.” And then there was more pain as the Supremor once again filled his veins with fire. 

It was like a switch had been flipped. All of Yon-Rogg’s memories returned in a flood that was so painful he couldn’t help but cry out and then he was calm once more. “You ok Yon?” Talos asked but he knew deep down that his old enemy had returned. “So, how we gonna play this out then?” he sighed as he threw himself into his chair and slumped back into the seat defeated. 

“I am fine, thanks for asking” Yon smiled, was he really doing this? He was still smiling at Talos even though the Skrull was looking at him like he had just shapeshifted right in front of him. Yon-Rogg had felt rage at first. He had felt deceived, violated. They had turned him into a traitor, but then he had a moment of clarity and actually thought about everything calmly and systematically. He remembered the ill treatment at the hands of the Supremor and the pleasure they took in dishing it out and he remembered that the Skrulls that had treated him with nothing but respect, they made an enemy welcome, they had patched him up when he was broken when they could have easily put him down, and he would even go so far as to consider many of them, friends. 

“What did they do to you?” Talos asked with genuine sadness. Yon-Rogg sighed, what was it Vers always said? “In for a penny in for a pound” He was shocked when he found himself telling Talos everything in great detail. Talos listened as he poured himself and Yon a drink of Cerulean Ale and handed a glass to Yon. “Well that explains a lot. You know Carol had her own memory download the other day. She remembers you being very truthful when she woke up originally. Must have killed you to keep quiet all these years and what I’m going to ask you to do is not going to sit well with you or be easy. “I see no reason to change things in anyway. The fact that you have your memory back should stay between us, I don’t wish the others to fear you. I want this new relationship between all of us to grow” He said softly. Yon-Rogg knew deep down that Talos was right but he so wanted to explain himself to Vers he wanted her to trust him again. 

“When Vers finds out she’s going to kill me for real this time “Yon grinned as he downed his drink. 

“She’ll have to get through me first brother “Talos laughed and offered Yon-Rogg his hand in friendship. To his surprise Yon-Rogg took it without hesitation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked this chapter, as always, let me know what you think 😊

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've said it before. I have so many ideas of how things should have gone. This is another branch of that literary tree.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. If you like it (or not :) )
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this 1st chapter.


End file.
